memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorik
Vorik was a young Vulcan Engineer in Starfleet who served aboard ''Voyager'' while it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Early Life When Vorik was young, he spent several summers exploring the Osana caverns on Vulcan, which included some particularly advanced rock climbing. Like most Vulcans, as a child, Vorik had a young Vulcan girl chosen to be his future wife when the two came of age. (VOY: "Blood Fever") Life on Voyager In 2371, he was serving aboard the USS Voyager, on its mission to locate a Maquis ship. But a coherent tetryon beam scanned Voyager, and brought it to the Delta Quadrant. Shortly there after, the Caretaker's array, beamed the entire crew of Voyager aboard, for testing. He was returned to Voyager unharmed. In 2373, he assisted B'Elanna Torres with maintenance on Voyager's plasma injectors during the ship's visit to the Nekrit Expanse. (VOY: "Fair Trade") .]] Later that year, Vorik experienced his first pon farr on stardate 50537.2. Believing his intended bride would have declared him lost and lacking another Vulcan mate, he attempted to court and mate with fellow crewmember B'Elanna Torres. After a brief physical contact was made between them which initiated the Vulcan telepathic mating bond which caused Torres to suffer the same neurochemical imbalance that Vulcans undergo. Vorik's pon farr was ended when he and Torres fought in the ritual Kal-if-fee. (VOY: "Blood Fever") In 2375, Vorik was also a member of the development team that designed and built the Delta Flyer shuttlecraft. He was initially assigned to be on the trial-run team, but B'Elanna insisted on replacing him.(VOY: "Extreme Risk") Later that year Vorik, along with crewmates Tuvok and Jarot, was suspended in a transporter loop to avoid detection from Devore inspections who were seeking out telepaths. (VOY: "Counterpoint") )]] In early 2378, he assisted B'Elanna in repairing a damaged power conduit in Main Engineering. Later, when the Doctor was impersonating Lieutenant Torres, he asked Vorik where they kept the spare gel packs. Vorik was confused about why she wouldn't know this, but reminded her that they were in locker Gamma-5. She acted surprised not to remember, but then looked lost. Vorik reminded her that locker Gamma-5 was "on the upper level", to which she responded angrily, claiming that she ''knew where they were. Vorik hadn't realized that at the time, this was the Doctor. Later, when the Doctor impersonated Chakotay, and told B'Elanna to evacuate Main Engineering. Vorik led the engineering staff out while B'Elanna tried to stay behind, unaware there was no actual breach imminent. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") Background Vorik was played by Alexander Enberg, who had previously played the similarly named Vulcan Ensign Taurik in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Lower Decks". Producer Jeri Taylor (who happens to be Enberg's mother) once suggested that Taurik and Vorik were twin brothers. Other Appearances *VOY: ** "Alter Ego" ** "Day of Honor" ** "Demon" *''Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force'' (Uncredited) Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Vorik was promoted to Lieutenant and currently serves under Captain Chakotay as chief engineer of ''Voyager.'' Vorik makes a brief appearance in the video game "Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force", while the playable character is in Engineering. If you press the interact button while next to him, he'll say something along the lines of "I'm busy", but B'Elanna orders him to do something after a near warp core breach. He is also seen in the mess hall. He was voiced by usual actor Alexander Enberg, who was already providing the voices of several other characters. Category:VulcansCategory:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet personnel de:Vorik fr:Vorik